


Gravity can be a bitch

by lolifquk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author has a potty mouth, Bad Days, I Don't Even Know, I really have no clue, I'm Sorry, Idiots, M/M, Random & Short, Rated T for swearing, So here we are, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Stressed Zhong Chen Le, Tsundere Zhong Chenle, Umbrellas, Why Did I Write This?, i just wanted to write some chenji shit, idk - Freeform, it'll take you like a min, just read it, raining, this is so fucking short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolifquk/pseuds/lolifquk
Summary: it's raining, a stressed chenle trips over, a random jisung appears, you get the gist.(read the tags)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 24





	Gravity can be a bitch

**—an excessive use of ‘fuck’**

Chenle stomped his feet down on the hardwood floor. It was raining for the sixth time that day and some bitch had stolen his umbrella. He hated people. He rolled his eyes at the security guard who reminded him that he needed to get the fuck out of the store so he could close up.

Chenle sighed as he braced himself for the feeling of rain as he threw his hood on and wrapped his arms around himself for some sort of warmth. It did nothing. It was still fucking cold and the feeling of wet clothes was pissing him off as he wandered to his house. 

There was no bother running, he presumed a second in the rain and a cold would be manifesting anyways and the thought of running in the heavy rain didn’t sound like the best idea so he settled for fast paced walking. This fucking sucks.

He let out a breath as he felt his skin start to feel a numb and the rain start falling harder. This was not his day.

“Chenle? Oh my gosh, dude what the fuck are you doing?” A voice not far from him yelled and Chenle, who got caught off guard, got startled as he fell over himself and face first to the floor. He was sure he felt his ankle snap.

Great, let’s add a broken leg to the mess because apparently why the fuck not?

“Holy shit, are you ok?” Jisung, Chenle recognizes as he sees the younger kneel beside him, the pink umbrella thrown to the side as the younger pulls him up slowly and sits him down. Chenle let out small whimpers. His ankle hurt like a bitch. 

A few seconds of frustration later and a confused look from Jisung, he started crying, maybe he was just frustrated. Maybe he felt like crying. Maybe his life was really fucking everything up. Maybe he cried because he looked like a fucking klutz in front of the hottest boy in school. Yeah that was probably it.

“Yeah I’m doing just great,” Chenle rolled his eyes, sniffling softly. Jisung was stupid but so was Chenle. “I’m sorry I startled you,” Jisung said, voice laced with concern as his fingertips gently grazed the red ankle. Chenle blushes. Wait. Hold the fuck up. Chenle doesn’t blush. Chenle rolled his eyes at himself. Ugh, being with jisung was not good for his ‘bad boy’ reputation.

“No it was my fault, I didn’t look where I was going” Chenle mumbled and Jisung opened his mouth to say that it was really his fault and not Chenle’s but soon closed it back up coming to the very clever conclusion that Chenle wasn’t in the mood to be argued with.

So he opted for, “Um where to?” 

“Fucking hell”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that happened, ik it was hella short, i was bored anywho,, thanks for reading that mess


End file.
